


Something New

by 4Kennedy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Prompt was 'anal sex'. Drabbletag 6 on livejournal.  
> Renee's POV.  
> Betaread by the wonderful lanalucy.

“Let’s try something new,” Barbara suggests. A shiver runs down your spine. The two of you are lounging in bed, naked beneath silk sheets, after fucking for what felt like hours. The air smells of sex and your skin is sticky.   

“Uh-huh, and what exactly do you have in mind?” You play it cool, letting your fingers dance lightly over Barbara’s shoulders. She rolls over to look at you. There’s a playful glint and sexual longing. You’re starting to get horny all over again.   

Barbara bites down on her bottom lip. “I want you to fuck my ass with this.” Her cheeks turn a little pinkish when she points at the strap-on, which lies at the foot of the bed - discarded there earlier after Barbara had ridden out her last orgasm.  

“Is this something he did with you?” It stings, but you have to ask.  

“No, no, no,” Barbara immediately calms you; a hand wrapping around your upper arm and squeezing reassuringly. “I never let him, I swear.”  

“Okay.” You nod, believing her. “But I don’t wanna hurt you, babe. It’ll be different than when I use my fingers...”   

Barbara quietens you with a kiss. Then she takes your hand, guides it down between her legs. There’s still so much wetness. She moves further, until she slips a finger along with one of yours into her asshole. You both gasp.   

“Please,” she breathes.   

It’s so damn sexy. You add another finger and start to stretch her.  

The End


End file.
